wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Balladyna/Akt V
Scena I Poranek na leśnej łące - Skierka i Chochlik. SKIERKA :Jak po burzy ranek świeży! :Byłem u matki bociana :I nakarmiłem. CHOCHLIK :Ja na zamku wieży :Ucztowałem u sowy. Gdzie pani Goplana? SKIERKA :Znów polecę po rozłogach, :Polecę łąką i borem; :Kwiatki postawię na nogach, :Rozczeszę żyto na grzędzie, :Zatrzymam się nad jeziorem, :Zawołam: labu, labusie! :I dwa Goplany łabędzie :Po wód błękitnym obrusie :Przypłyną do mnie z ajeru; :Garsteczką złotego żeru :Śnieżne ptaszęta przysypię; :I znów lecę pod leszczynę, :Gdzie łania Goplany szczypie :Błyszczącą deszczem krzewinę; :I tęczę nad nią zawieszę, :I różę nad nią rozwinę; :I znowu dalej pospieszę :Na skrzydłach babki konika. Przypływa tuman mgły rannej, oświecony tęczą; spod bramy kolorów wychodzi Goplana. GOPLANA :Chodźcie mnie uścisnąć, aniołki, :Bo Goplana na wieki wam znika. :O! zapłakane fijołki! :Róże moje, bądźcie zdrowe. SKIERKA :Co ty śpiewasz?... GOPLANA :Niestety! Niestety! :Piosenkę pożegnania. SKIERKA :Jeszcze oczerety :Nie gną się od jaskółek, jeszcze dnie wiosnowe. GOPLANA :Polecę w okropną krainę, :Gdzie sosny i śniegi sine, :Gdzie słońce jak gasnący żar; :Gdzie księżyc jak twarz tych mar, :Co z grobu wychodzą na cmentarz. :Anioł kar ze mną popłynie :Krzycząc mi w duszy: “Pamiętasz :O róż i malin krainie”. :Bądźcie zdrowi! bądźcie zdrowi! :Poplątałam ludzkie czyny :Tak, że Bogu mścicielowi :Trzeba wziąć grom i upuścić :Na ludzkie dzieła i winy... SKIERKA :My cię nie chcemy opuścić, :Goplano! Goplano! Goplano! GOPLANA :Puszczajcie biedną wygnaną, :Kiedyś wam o mnie zaśpiewa :Piosenkę obca ptaszyna :Usiadłszy na gałązce płaczącego drzewa. :Bądźcie zdrowi! moja wina, :Że wygnana w północ lecę. CHOCHLIK :Jeszcze ci w drodze poświecę, :Jak hajduk biegnąc z ognikiem. GOPLANA :Dziś długim związane szykiem :Na północ lecą żurawie, :Uczepię się tego wianka, :I w powietrzu się przepławię, :Jak biedna dziewic równianka :W błękitne rzucona fale. SKIERKA :O biada! o biada! o biada! GOPLANA :Próżne żale! próżne żale!... :Pokazuje w głąb lasu. :Tam szarfa żurawi spada :Na łąki błyszczące rosą; :Gdy się żurawie podniosą, :Uchwycę się szarfy końca :I w błękit polecę blada, :Blada jak miesiąc od słońca, :Lekka jak liść, co opada. :Lecz nad mury gnezneńskiemi :Lecąc, zaśpiewam smutne pożegnanie ziemi. Wychodzi - Skierka i Chochlik lecą za nią. Scena II Pod murami Gniezna wał. Kirkor z dobytym mieczem, ze skrzydłami orlimi na barkach, wchodzi na czele wojska. - Chorągwie rozwinięte - trąby grają. KIRKOR do rycerzy :Człowiek, co się o berło Lachów upomina, :Nie chciał wystąpić w szranki, jak podła gadzina :Kryje się, a zebrawszy, co mówię! ten podły - :Obietnicami, złotem, zakupiwszy sobie :Mnogich stronników... rycerz z nieznanymi godły, :Walką chce tron owładać i na moim grobie :Stanąć jako na pierwszym szczeblu królowania. :Mnodzy rycerze nasi (niech nas Bóg ochrania :Od takiego szaleństwa i takiej ślepoty!), :Mnodzy nasi rycerze przeszli pod namioty :Jasnego oszukańca, lecz Bóg patrzy z nieba :W serca ludzkie; nam zdrajców przekupnych nie trzeba. :Skoro przybędzie Popiel, po którego w lasy :Posłałem trzech rycerzy, z orlimi hałasy :Rzucimy się na złoty obóz samozwańca. do rycerzy stojących na murach :Wy zamykajcie bramy... Niech z każdego szańca :Na pole walki patrzą mnogie samostrzały. :Gdybym ja przegrał, zginął, to jeszcze te wały :Długo bronić się mogą... Niech wam siwe głowy :Przypomną chwile strachu, że mur południowy :Najsłabszy, że tam trzeba postawić mur ludzi. :Ale da Bóg, że miasto jutro się obudzi :Wolne od zgrai łotrów. RYCERZE :Zwyciężysz, Kirkorze! KIRKOR :Jeśli Bóg da... ach! kiedyż ja przyłbicę złożę! :Kiedyż wrócę do żony? kiedyż ujrzę koniec :Krwawym sprawom królestwa i rozbojom? JEDEN Z RYCERZY :Goniec. Wchodzi Goniec kurzawą okryty. KIRKOR :We trzech wysłani w bory, nie przyprowadzacie :Pustelnika Popiela? GONIEC :Okropność! KIRKOR :Czy w chacie :Nie znaleźliście starca? mów... walka nas czeka. GONIEC :W celi nie było starego człowieka; :Lecz na skrzypiącej gałęzi przed chatą :Trup jego wisiał na grubym powrozie. :Z białymi włosy i z podartą szatą :Wicher się bawił i trupa kołysał :Jak stara mamka. KIRKOR :Trąbić po obozie :Hasło do walki! - Los jemu dopisał, :Do śmierci gonił nieszczęściem i zabił :Nieznaną ręką. - Serceś mi osłabił :Twoją powieścią, spraw się dobrze w boju - :Mówisz, że wisiał? GONIEC :W pustelniczym stroju :Wisiał przed chatą. Na nieszczęsnym drzewie :Wrona krakała... KIRKOR :Idźmy! niech w powiewie :Tańczą chorągwie... idźmy! ścisnąć szyki! :Nadzieja w męstwie. - Niech zaczną łuczniki!... Wychodzi z wojskiem. Scena III Namiot Balladyny. Kostryn i Balladyna w zbrojach - z hełmami zapuszczonymi wchodzą na scenę. KOSTRYN :Zostań w namiocie, nie wychodź na pole, :Bo, jak przeczuwam, wkrótce kirkorczycy :Walkę rozpoczną. Obóz jego w dole, :A nasz na górze jak gniazdo orlicy. BALLADYNA :Wiele dusz stanie za chwilę przed Bogiem. KOSTRYN :Gdzie młócą żyto tam plewy z omłotku :Lecą pod niebo. Stój za gumna progiem :I nie rozplątuj znów na kołowrotku :Sczero-sumiennym - zaplątanych pasem :Dziwnej przeszłości. Wchodzi Żołnierz. ŻOŁNIERZ :Z okropnym hałasem :Idą do boju szyki Kirkorowe. KOSTRYN :Królewiczątko moje, bądź mi zdrowe! BALLADYNA :Czy zwyciężymy? KOSTRYN :Siedź, pani, w namiocie. :Niechaj cię próżność nie prowadzi w złocie :Na oczy słońca i na łuków żądła. :Bogdajbyś cicho śpiewała i prządła :Szatę królewską lub śmierci koszulę; :To albo drugie pewnie ci się przyda... :Ha! ha! z proc lecą ołowiane kule, :Patrz jak kolczate... hej, giermku, gdzie dzida? :I tarcza moja. Bierze tarczę i dzidę z rąk giermka i wychodzi. BALLADYNA sama :Jeżeli zwycięży, :Jak mu nagrodzę? w ziemi całej łonie :Nie znajdę kruszcu na zalanie gardła :Temu Niemcowi. Lecz jeżeli przegra? :Jeżeli przegra, to się wszystko skończy :Chwilą okropną, wszystko się rozwiąże :Jak straszna bajka jakiej czarownicy: :Przegrała, w piersi przebiła się nożem, :A nóż zatruty był jadem gadziny. :Gdzie ta kobieta? Obaczyłam w lesie :Babę, podobną do roztrzaskanego :Piorunem dębu... kazałam potworze :Z krukami śmierci gonić za obozem :I przynieść jadu czerpanego z węży. Stara Kobieta w łachmanach wchodzi, podnosząc zasłonę namiotu. :Jesteś? STARA :Przyniosłam rożek ludomoru. BALLADYNA :Daj... i uciekaj do ciemnego boru, :Uciekaj, mówię, stara czarownico; :A spróbowawszy na kim tego jadu, :Zapłacę tobie... precz bo cię pochwycą :Rycerze moi i na rzece spławią. Ucieka stara kobieta. :Okropna jędza... Włos by gniazdo gadu :Wisi w postronkach, a oczy się krwawią :Jak zęby wilcze obroczone w ścierwie. :Nóż ten zatruty piersi mi rozerwie, :Jeżeli w ręce męża wpadnę żywa, :I serce moje bijące ukąsi :Jak żądło osy. Już po jednej stronie :Jadem zmazany okropnie poczerniał, :I zarumienił się rdzą, pozieleniał; :A druga strona jeszcze nie dotknięta :Śliną wężową, czysta jak tasaki :Świeżo na krętym brusie pociągnione. Wchodzi Żołnierz. :Co słychać? ŻOŁNIERZ :Panie! wszystko zawichrzone :Na polu walki jak w burzliwej chmurze. BALLADYNA :Czy przegrywamy? ŻOŁNIERZ :Na szańcowej górze, :Gdzie rosną brzozy nad źródłem, widziałem :Grafa Kirkora; otoczony wałem :Zabitych ludzi, trzyma się i siecze :Jasną siekierą. BALLADYNA :Z czymżeś ty, człowiecze, :Do mnie przysłany? ŻOŁNIERZ :Donoszę ci, książę, :Że dwiestu ludzi przekupionych wczora :Przeszło na polu z szeregów Kirkora :Na stronę naszą. Jeśli się rozwiąże :Na lewym skrzydle łuczników gromada :Kupiona złotem, pole będzie nasze. BALLADYNA :Jeszcze nie przeszli! opieszała zdrada :Gorsza niż wierność... Idź w bojową kaszę :Z łyżką żelazną, jeżeli w nią wpadnie :Głowa jakiego wodza, będziesz panem... :Rozumiesz? Można spoza góry snadnie :Podejść... zaskoczyć na plecy - czakanem :Ciąć w łeb stalowy. - Idź - bić - zabijać. Wchodzi drugi Goniec. GONIEC :Lewe się skrzydło zaczęło rozwijać :I pierzchać w Gnezno... wkrótce walki koniec. :Przy nas zwycięstwo... BALLADYNA :Dobrej wieści goniec :Niech ma zapłatę... daje pieniądze :Czy wódz wrogów wzięty? GONIEC :Widziałem sztandar Kirkora zatknięty :Na małym wzgórku, gdzie rosną trzy brzozy; :A trupów szaniec urosł tak wysoko :Około niego, że my pełni zgrozy, :Ani wziąć wodza mogliśmy na oko, :Ani przestąpić umarłego wału. BALLADYNA :Jeżeliś pełny męstwa i zapału, :Jeśli chcesz kiesy po wierzch pełnej srebra - :Idź na ten wzgórek, niech ci trupie żebra :Będą drabiną, postronkami włosy. :Idź i zabijaj... Słychać okrzyki. :Co to są za głosy? Kostryn wchodzi zbrojny i krwią pomazany. :A Kirkor? KOSTRYN :Zginął... BALLADYNA chowając nóż zatruty po jednej stronie :Miałam nóż gotowy... :Winnam ci życie. Naczelników głowy... :Niech kat pościna - idź, wydaj rozkazy... Kostryn wychodzi. GŁOSY ZA NAMIOTEM :Niech żyje wódz nasz, Fon Kostryn! BALLADYNA :Niech żyje :Wódz wasz, Fon Kostryn... powtarzam wyrazy :Jak głupia sroka... rzucę się na szyję :Niemca i węzłem pocałunków zduszę. Kostryn wprowadza poselstwo ze stolicy - jeden z obywateli niesie na tacy złotej chleb i sól. KOSTRYN :Oto poselstwo z poddanej stolicy. BALLADYNA :Kazałeś wieszać? KOSTRYN :Pierwsi buntownicy :Już zgromadzeni pod maćkową gruszę; :A ta się cieszy, że do siego roku :Dwa razy będzie nosiła owoce. BALLADYNA do poselstwa miejskiego :Czego wy chcecie? Posłowie klękają. POSEŁ MIEJSKI :Aniele z obłoku! :Do ciebie serca narodu sieroce :Wznoszą się wszystkie, ty bądź kraju panem. :Stolica całym zniżona kolanem :Czeka na ciebie z otwartymi bramy. :Witaj więc! witaj, miły hospodynie! :Serca i skarby, i wszystko, co mamy, :Pod nogi twoje strumieniem popłynie, :Boś już zasłużył na wdzięczność narodu :Skaraniem hersztów, którzy nas uwiedli. :Ci nas mękami, karą miecza, głodu, :W mieście trzymali; a nasze zaś serca :Ciebie szukały. Obyśmy dowiedli, :Że między nami żaden przeniewierca :Na gniew twój, wielki panie, nie zasłużył, :Obyś żył długo, obyś skarbów użył, :Obyś nieszczęsną przyciśnionych dolą :I tu przed tobą klęczących na prochu :Przyjął łaskawie. Chlebem cię i solą :Witamy, panie. BALLADYNA do Kostryna :Czy z tego motłochu :Żaden przeciwko mnie nie nosił broni? KOSTRYN :Dwóch językami walczyło po mieście, :Lud namawiając do boju. BALLADYNA :Gdzie oni? KOSTRYN wskazując :Pan burmistrz Kurier i Pismo. BALLADYNA :Powieście :Obu rycerzy burmistrzów na dzwonie :Wieży zamkowej. PIERWSZY Z POSŁÓW :Panie! w twoim łonie :Kamienne serce. BALLADYNA :To wreszcie, to wreszcie :Na wasze prośby ułaskawiam obu. :Wybić im zęby i wyłamać szczęki, :Niech nie walczą. PIERWSZY Z POSŁÓW :Więc nie ma sposobu :Ubłagać ciebie przez łzy ani jęki, :Żelazny panie nasz? BALLADYNA :Jestem kobietą. :Widząc, że się cofają z przerażeniem :Cóż to? cofnęli się jak od zarazy, :I znów jak wiatrem kołysane żyto :Biją głowami? PIERWSZY Z POSŁÓW :Na twoje rozkazy :Czekamy, pani planuj z ludu wolą. BALLADYNA :Bez ludu woli... Dajcie mi chleb z solą. :Posłowie, ufam drożdżom tego ciasta. :Chodź tu, Kostrynie. Winnam ci tak wiele, :Że ci półowa zdobytego miasta, :Półowa kraju i chleba półowa :Słusznie należy... Wyjmuje nóż zatruty po jednej stronie i rozcina na dwoje chleb. :Wszystkim się podzielę, :A serce weźmiesz całe. KOSTRYN klękając :O! królowa! BALLADYNA kosztując chleb, widzi, że Kostryn także je podaną sobie połowę :Czyń, co ja czynię. Nie lękam się jadu :W chlebie poddanych. Choćby miasto żyta :Użyli łusek żelaznego gadu, :Smaczną ci będzie żelazem zdobyta :Bułka... jedz, proszę... trzeba ludziom wierzyć. :A teraz każcie z triumfem uderzyć :W trąby zwycięskie. Idźmy, wojownicy, :Do otworzonej żelazem stolicy. Wychodzi oparta na Kostrynie, za nią posłowie i lud. Scena IV Sala królewska w Gneźnie - tron w głębi - Kanclerz u stóp tronu. Panowie państwa. Wawel dziejopis. - Paź. - Dwór. - Sędziowie. KANCLERZ :Wszystko gotowe na przyjęcie pana. :Zasiądźcie teraz ławy po urzędzie: :Przy samym tronie wodzowie i sędzie, :Szafarze zboża, dolewacze dzbana, :Niech wszystkich razem nowy król powita. Wchodzi Goniec. GONIEC :Świetny urzędzie, wieść przynoszę ważną, :Nasz król, pan nowy - kobieta. KANCLERZ :Kobieta! WSZYSCY :Królem kobieta! KANCLERZ :Niech będzie odważną, :Jak była Wanda... niech tak dobrą będzie, :Ale szczęśliwszą. Goniec drugi wchodzi. GONIEC :Prześwietny urzędzie! :Królowa weszła już do bram stolicy. KANCLERZ :Każcie, niech wszystkie serca na dzwonicy :Biją dzień cały, tak jak serca ludu. PIERWSZY Z PANÓW :Wieszczbiarz nie może wytłumaczyć cudu, :Co się ukazał dzisiaj narodowi. :Lud niespokojny. KANCLERZ :Co za cud? PIERWSZY Z PANÓW :Nad opis. :Jeżeli chcecie, to go wam opowie :I w księgi wpisze szlachetny dziejopis :Królów na Gneźnie. KANCLERZ :Przemądry Wawelu, :Czy sam widziałeś? WAWEL :Co widziało wielu, :Mogę poświadczyć jak świadek naoczny. :Dnia tego ranek był po stronach mroczny, :Lecz się wyjaśnił ku wschodowi słońca - :Więc jak widziałem prawie sam... od końca :Niebios, skąd błyszczy gwiazda Oryjona, :Wyleciał, lecąc sznur żurawi biały, :A na nim wisząc za śnieżne ramiona :Mglista niewiasta. KANCLERZ :I wszystko widziały :Twe własne oczy, przemądry Wawelu? WAWEL :Nie ja widziałem, lecz widziało wielu; :Mogę przyświadczyć na rzecz z mego czasu. PAŹ :Ja sam widziałem z goplańskiego lasu :Za żurawiami lecącą dziewczynę. :Ta na ostatnią orszaku ptaszynę :Padając, białe zawiązała rączki :Za szyję ptaka; a głową do ziemi, :Sypała włosów rozwite obrączki :Jasne jak słońce, i tak na warkoczu, :Gdy promieniami rozlał się złotemi, :Leżała płynąc. KANCLERZ :Trzeba dziecka oczu, :Aby na szmatach niebieskiego płótna :Obraz widziały. Ściemnia się jak przed burzą. JEDEN Z PANÓW :Co to? ciemność smutna :Na tron nam upadła i nam na oblicza: :Jak zaćmionego słońca tajemnicza :Zieloność - bladzi staniemy przed panią. KILKU :Okropna ciemność. Wchodzi Strażnik wieży. STRAŻNIK :Nad blaszaną banią :Królewskich zamków, skąd w niebo wytryska :Igła złocona, okropne chmurzyska :Wokoło się czarnym owinęły wiankiem :I coraz grubsze już wiszą nad gankiem, :Gdzie ustawiona muzyka królewska. :A cała nieba równina niebieska, :Jakby się z jednej urągała chmury. KANCLERZ :Bijcie w dzwony. STRAŻNIK :Łono ma z purpury :Ognistej... KANCLERZ :Deszczu potrzeba, niech pada. STRAŻNIK :Na czarnym wozie jakaś jędza blada, :Stu żurawiami wywieziona z piekła, :Wężami stado wędrujące siekła :I kierowała nad zamek do chmury. :Siedzi w mgle teraz, ale jęk ponury :Piekielnych ptaków z mgły się wydobywa. :Słyszycie? Słychać jęk z wieży. KANCLERZ :Prawda, jakiś jęk nieznany! PANOWIE zrywając się z ław :Okropność!... KANCLERZ :Niech się żaden z ław nie zrywa. :A ty, strażniku, musiałeś być pijany, :I sam stworzyłeś wieść o czarownicy. STRAŻNIK :Ja sam widziałem i lud z okolicy, :I lud gnezneński... OKRZYKI za sceną :Niech żyje królowa! Balladyna wchodzi w królewskim ubiorze, w koronie. Kostryn w zbroi. - Lud. KANCLERZ :Pani! niech będzie poświęconą głowa, :Co nam przynosi koronę Popielów. :Witaj i panuj tak mądrze i szczodrze, :Ażebyś z Bogiem do najświętszych celów :Lud prowadziła. Przewiąż się na biodrze :Szatą czystości, czoło wznieś do nieba. :Daj łaskę winnym - daj łaknącym chleba. :A wszystkim niechaj rządzi sprawiedliwość. BALLADYNA z tronu :Cóż mam uczynić? KANCLERZ :Praw naszych gorliwość :O dobro ludu stanowi od dawna, :Że król, nim siądzie do pierwszego stołu, :Nim da spoczynek strudzonemu czołu, :Które uciska w dzień korona sławna: :Wprzódy na ławie sądowniczej siada, :I rozwiązuje kryminalne sprawy. BALLADYNA :Niech się tak stanie, jak wasze ustawy :Każą... Kostryn chwieje się i pada. JEDEN Z PANÓW :Co to jest? wódz blednie i pada? BALLADYNA przystępując do leżącego Kostryna :Co to się znaczy... słabo ci? KOSTRYN :Umieram. BALLADYNA :Panie mój! drogi! KOSTRYN :Precz! jędzo trująca! :Zrzućcie ją z tronu - ja pierwszy otwieram :Grobowiec ciemny dla ludzi tysiąca, :Co będą żyli pod nią... BALLADYNA :On w malignie... :Wynieść go! wynieść!... ciało jego stygnie... :Niech lekarz jaki uzdrowi go, za to :Połową kraju zapłacę. LEKARZ :Już skonał. Wynoszą ciało Kostryna, lekarz idzie za nim. KANCLERZ :Pani, okropną zasmucona stratą, :Znoś ją cierpliwie. Bóg ciebie przekonał, :Na samym wstępie u złotego tronu, :Że przy tych szczeblach stoi widmo zgonu :I czeka na nas. BALLADYNA do siebie :Już przeszłość zamknięta :W grobach... Ja sama panią tajemnicy. głośno :Każcie wojennym brańcom rozkuć pęta, :Zastawić stoły na rynkach stolicy :I dawać co dnia dla żebraków strawę. KANCLERZ :Wdzięczność i sława tobie. BALLADYNA :Ja o sławę :Nie dbam, a wyższa teraz nad sąd ludu, :Będę, czym dawno byłabym, zrodzona :Pod inną gwiazdą. Życie pełne trudu :Na dwie półowy przecięła korona. :Przeszłość odpadła jak od płytkiej stali, :Którą po stronie jednej ośliniła :Żmija - półowa jabłka leci zgniła :I czarna jadem. Wyście mnie nie znali :Taką, jak byłam - niech więc lud nie śledzi :Przeszłości mojej. Wiecie, com wyznała, :A resztę wyznam księdzu na spowiedzi. :Ha! jeszcze jedno - poszukajcie ciała :Grafa Kirkora między gęste trupy. :I na ten wzgórek, gdzie już tylko słupy :Brzóz odrąbanych mieczami się biela, :Zanieście mary z jedwabną pościelą, :Na tej pościeli przynieście śpiące :Zwłoki Kirkora... Niech ludu tysiące :Płacze przy marach tego, co z orężem :Poległ mym wrogiem... a był moim mężem - :Zaprawdę mówię, ja - po grafie wdowa. :Lecz niech nie roi bajek tłum gawiedzi; :Co miała wyznać, wyznała królowa, :A resztę powie księdzu na spowiedzi. :Teraz, kanclerzu, wywołaj przede mnie :Zbrodniów - na pierwszym siedzę trybunale. :Jeśli fałsz wydam, niechaj będzie ze mnie :Gniazdo robaków! niech się ogniem spalę! :Ani mię ujmie dobroć, ani trwoga, :Ani odwiodą ludzie, ani czarty. :Przysięgam sobie samej, w oczach Boga, :Być sprawiedliwą. KANCLERZ :Woźni! WOŹNI :Sąd otwarty. KANCLERZ :Oto jest księga praw. - Oto Zbawiciel :Na suchym drewnie krzyża rozpostarty. :Ucałuj księgę i krzyż! WOŹNY :Oskarżyciel. Staje Lekarz zamkowy. KANCLERZ :Ktoś jest?... LEKARZ :Królewski lekarz. KANCLERZ :O co sprawa? LEKARZ :O jadotrucie. KANCLERZ :Na kim? LEKARZ :Na Kostrynie. :Twój wodz, o pani można i łaskawa, :Otruty skonał; wielki rycerz ginie :Od jadu, co zowie się ludomorem. :Na jego ciele żelaznym kolorem :Wyszło tysiące plam; skonał otruty. KANCLERZ :Kogoż posądzasz? LEKARZ :Niech sąd szuka winnych. BALLADYNA :Zbrodniarz nieznany? odłożyć do innych :Sądów tę sprawę. Niech ma czas pokuty. KANCLERZ :Zwyczajem kraju jest, mościa królowo, :Wydawać wyrok choćby nad nieznanym, :I zawieszony miecz trzymać nad głową :Tajnego zbrodnia, aż będzie schwytanym :I da nam gardło. BALLADYNA :Są jednak zbrodniarze :Wyżsi nad wyrok, święci jak ołtarze, :Niedosięgnieni... KANCLERZ :Takich Bóg ukarze. :Do ciebie ziemski wyrok dać należy :Szczero-sumienny. BALLADYNA :Cóż wyrzekły prawa? KANCLERZ :Jeżeli który z szlachty i z rycerzy :Trucizną gorzką na życie nastawa :Równego sobie i dopełni czynu, :To kara miecza. Jeśli zaś kto z gminu :Otrucie spełni... BALLADYNA :Dosyć!... KANCLERZ :Sądź, królowo. :Niechaj u ciebie mniej waży praw słowo, :Niż głos sumienia. BALLADYNA :Skończmy! Otrawiciel :Winien jest śmierci. KANCLERZ :Na zamkowym progu :Otrąbić wyrok. A jeżeli mściciel :Kat nie wypełni, zostawiamy Bogu! Słychać trąby. :Niech teraz stanie drugi oskarżyciel. Wchodzi Filon z nożem i z dzbankiem malin, ubrany w kwiaty. :Ktoś jest? FILON :Cień tego, czym byłem! O! smutki! :Wyście mi pamięć odjęły na wieki, :Dręcząc pamięcią. Jako nezabudki, :Trącane ciągle od płynącej rzeki, :Znajdują radość w ciągłym kołysaniu :Błękitnej fali: tak ja, bity falą :Płynących smutków, we łzach i w niespaniu :Ulgę znajduję. KANCLERZ :Prawodawczą szalą :Nie można ważyć tego człeka mowy. :Tłumacz się jaśniej. FILON :Oto malinowy :Dzbanek, a oto nóż. A te maliny :Były pod głową zabitej dziewczyny, :Nóż był w jej piersiach. Niechaj z tego dzbanka :Wypłynie nowy Eurotas płaczu, :Niech zaprowadzi smutnego kochanka :Falą przejrzystą do kochanki grobu, :A ja mu powiem: "Strumyku tułaczu, :Dzięki ci wieczne, w grobie dla nas obu :Będzie spoczynek i cichości morze. :Przebacz, Apollo! promienisty Boże! :Że łzy przyszedłem przed ludźmi wylewać :I smutek z nimi łamać jako chleby. :Przychodzę ludziom smutną pieśń wyśpiewać, :Przyszedłem jako Orfeusz w Ereby :Prosić Plutona, by mi wrócił żonę" :Słuchajcie! Ona żoną moją była, :Żoną mej duszy; dziś jedna mogiła :Zamyka białe ciało, zakrwawione :Tym nożem... patrzcie! Oto na tym dzbanku :Znalazłem martwą, o wiosny poranku, :Zabitą nożem. KANCLERZ :W tej zawiłej skardze :Czuć zbrodni zapach... BALLADYNA :Kanclerzu, ja gardze :Szalonych ludzi zaskarżeniem. KANCLERZ :Pani! :Sąd winien śledzić do ostatka, ani :Pogardzać smutnym psa na kogo wyciem, :Więcże, pasterzu, rozstała się z życiem :Twoja małżonka? I znalazłeś ciało :Nożem przebite. Kiedy to się stało? FILON :Trzy razy księżyc i gwiazdy pobladły :Przed Apollinem. KANCLERZ :Mów, na kogo padły :Twe podejrzenia o zabójstwo krwawe? FILON :Ach! Parki! Parki! Parki! niełaskawe :Przecięły srebrną nitkę jej żywota; :Może też z nieba jaka gwiazda złota :Pozazdrościła mej kochance blasku :W oczach, i oczom zawrzeć się kazała. KANCLERZ :Gdzież ją znalazłeś? FILON :W dumającym lasku, :Pod cieniem wierzby rozpłakanej, spała :Snem nieprzespanym. KANCLERZ :Zawikłana sprawa. :Wydaj, królowo, wyrok na nieznanych, :Radź się sumienia. BALLADYNA :A jak sądzą prawa? KANCLERZ :Za śmierć chcą śmierci. BALLADYNA :Z tych pozabijanych :Nie będziem mieli prochu ani ćwierci. KANCLERZ :Wydaj sumienny sąd. BALLADYNA :Winna jest śmierci. KANCLERZ :Winna... Więc sądzisz, że zbrodniarz niewiasta? BALLADYNA :Sądzę, jak sądzę... KANCLERZ :Niech ludowi miasta :Otrąbią wyrok na zamkowym progu. :Katowi zemsta należy lub - Bogu. trąby :Niech teraz stanie oskarżyciel trzeci. Wchodzi ślepa Wdowa, matka Balladyny. :Ktoś ty jest? WDOWA :Wdowa. KANCLERZ :Na kogo? WDOWA :Na dzieci :Skargę zanoszę... Mówią, że królowa :Piękna jak anioł, niechaj ona sądzi... :Miałam dwie córki, stara, biedna wdowa, :Żywiłam obie. - Jak to często błądzi :Człowiek na ziemi, czekając pociechy - :Młodsza uciekła spod matczynej strzechy, :Niedobre dziecko. Lecz druga... o Boże! :Królowo moja, ty jak anioł biała, :Sądźże ty sama! - Druga poszła w łoże :Wielkiego grafa; bogdajbym skonała, :Jeśli ja kłamię; graf ją wziął za żonę. :Królowo moja, bogdaj ci koronę :Bóg wiecznie trzymał na tej mądrej główce, :Osądź!... W tej drugiej córce jak w makówce :Było rozumu. Graf ją kochał bardzo, :Ale ja matka kochałam jak matka! :Aż tu w jej zamku już służalce gardzą :Biedną staruszką - cierpię do ostatka :Wzgardę służalców, grób był dla mnie blisko - :Aż tu mnie jednej nocy te córczysko :W obliczu ludzi zaprzało się głośno... :A! córko, mówię, bądźże ty litośną :Dla starej matki, co już bliska truny. :Była noc straszna i deszcz, i pioruny, :Pioruny i deszcz, i ciemno, i burza. :Córka kazała wypędzić z podwórza :Mnie, starą matkę, na wichry i deszcze, :W noc i w pioruny, i w burzę, i jeszcze :Głodną kazała. Niech jej Pan Bóg Stwórca :Przebaczy! - Głodną wypędzić z podwórca, :Do lasu... Wiatr mię poniósł za łachmany, :Piorun wypalił oczy. O! różany :Mój królu! złoty mój panie! litości! KANCLERZ :Pani, ty milczysz? Takiej nieprawości :Mszczą się okropnie nasze mądre prawa. BALLADYNA :Przecież nie śmiercią? KANCLERZ :Lechitów ustawa :Śmierć przepisuje na niewdzięczne dzieci. :Niechaj cię księga naszych praw oświeci, :Czytaj... i czytaj we własnym sumnieniu. :A ty, staruszko, nazwij po imieniu :Wyrodną córkę, a kat ją ukarze, :Chociażby z pierwszym grafem państwa w parze :Los ją powiązał... Powiedz grafa miano :I córki imię, a prawa dostaną :Przez mury zamku jej serca i głowy. WDOWA :Co? śmierć na córkę?... Panie, bądź mi zdrowy. :Żegnaj, królowo, ja wracam do boru, :Będę żyć rosą... KANCLERZ :Podług ustaw toru, :Kto zaniósł skargę, odstąpić nie może. :Wyznaj... WDOWA :Nie! nie! nie! KANCLERZ :Wziąć na tortur łoże, :I wszystkie stawy jej w żelazne kleszcze, :Cóż? Wyznaj, stara... WDOWA :Nie, panie. KANCLERZ :Raz jeszcze :Pytam się ciebie o imię złej córy. WDOWA :Ona niewinna. KANCLERZ :Wziąć ją na tortury. WDOWA wydzierając się straży :Królowo moja, zlituj się! ja stara! :Ja bym być mogła matką twoją... Boże! :Ty nic nie mówisz? Nic?... To jakaś mara :Straszna na tronie. Więc ja się położę :Na tych żelazach i skonam, a w niebie :Bóg wam odpuści. KANCLERZ :Wygadasz w boleści. WDOWA :Panie mój! jasny panie! i u ciebie :Żelazne serce. Odchodzi ze strażą. KANCLERZ :Praw się trzymam treści. :A za to niech mię wielki Bóg obwini, :Lub uniewinni. A ty, monarchini, :Wiedz, że mam serce pełne łez, goryczy :I przerażenia. Słychać jęk. :Co to jest? ŻOŁNIERZ :To krzyczy :Stara kobieta... KANCLERZ :I nic nie wydała? ŻOŁNIERZ :Nic... KANCLERZ :Poczekajmy. BALLADYNA :Z mego teraz ciała :Kat zrobił sercu torturę... rozciąga... :Wody!... Podają pić. ŻOŁNIERZ :Już zdjęta z żelaznego drąga. BALLADYNA :Już!... Powiedziała co w bolach? ŻOŁNIERZ :Umarła. BALLADYNA :Umarła, mówisz? ŻOŁNIERZ :Jak ją kat położył :Na tortur kleszczach, to oczy zawarła; :A patrząc na nią, kto by się pobożył, :Że to kościany Chrystus był bez ducha. :Każda kosteczka wywiędła i sucha :Przez rozciągniętą skórę wyglądała :Prosząc o litość... KANCLERZ :I nic nie wydała? ŻOŁNIERZ :Umarła cicho... A na suchej twarzy :Dwa wykopała dołki śmierć kościana, :I w obu dołkach stoją łzy. BALLADYNA :Od rana :Siedzę na sądach, a żaden z nędzarzy :Tak nie pracuje długo i tak znojnie. :Już noc, panowie. KANCLERZ :Nie... to czarna chmura :Wisi nad zamkiem. Poradź się spokojnie :Twego sumnienia, czego wartą córa, :Dla której matka taką śmiercią kona? BALLADYNA :Wy ją osądźcie. KANCLERZ :Niech twoja korona :Przybierze blasku sądem sprawiedliwym. :Ona zaprawdę winna ogniem żywym :Być obrócona na węgiel piekielny. :Osądź ją... WSZYSCY :Osądź! KANCLERZ :Jak Bóg nieśmiertelny, :Winna jest sądu. WSZYSCY :Pociąć ją na ćwierci. KANCLERZ :Radź się sumnienia i sądź. BALLADYNA po długim milczeniu :Winna śmierci! Piorun spada i zabija królowę - wszyscy przerażeni. KANCLERZ :Król-kobieta piorunem boskim zastrzelony; :Zamiast w koronacyjne bić w pogrzebu dzwony! Koniec aktu piątego *